Some one to save
by VulexaMavis
Summary: Mavis has no one every one she has ever loved has left her. Can the youngest of the sand siblings help her or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Mavis and I'm a ninja from the hidden leaf village and what you need to know about me is that my mom and dad are thought as traders here because they turned their backs on me and this village. Well that's what everyone thinks but the only ones who knows what really happened is my mom and dad's comrades but they won't tell us anything because even though they are not here anymore they still think that they are comrades.

Nobody is allowed to talk about them if they do then I would punch them in the face and then run off and nobody can find me unless I want to be found. So the hokage made it a law that nobody will ever talk about them again and that I will no longer have a last name that way nobody will even know that I'm the daughter of two traders and only those who are important knows about me now.

To everyone else I'm just a girl and that's it and that I get good grades at the academy. What only me and my parents know is that I was born with too much chakra that I don't even have a limit and that if anyone found out I would be in a war over whose side I should be on. To make it seem like I'm normal my parents put a seal on my chakra and if I go over what the seal has in it then I would start to brake the seal and when all my chakra is in my body it hurts a lot and that's all you need to know about me and let's start at gradation at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

This year's test to determine if you gradate is clones and we will call you one at a time. In the mean time you may talk amongst your self's and first up is Mavis. I went to the room next door and made five clones. I gradated and got my leaf head band and left, I didn't really care who passed or not I don't have any friends and nobody I care about so what's the point.

The next time I see any one is on orientation day, this is the day were we find out who's in our cell aka our teams and mentors. I didn't pay much attention on who got call until cell seven was called out, "The leader of this cell is Kakashi, the genie in this cell are Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Mavis."

After all the cells were called somebody asked, "Why does that cell have four people in steed of three."

The respond was because we had one extra student and this team has the person who's the dumbest there for we get four people while everyone else gets three. After the questions were answered it was lunch I went home and ate there so I'm not sure what happened during lunch. All I knew was that when we were in the class room again every cell met their mentors besides ours. We were waiting an hour at least for him to show up and I guess Naruto pulled a prank on him because when I looked at him the word that came out where, "I hate all of you."

We all went to the roof of the school and told ever one on our teams/ cells our names, dreams and things like that. When it was my turn all I said, "My name is Mavis".

When everyone had a chance to introduce them self's we talked about tomorrow's mission and if we fail we will be sent back to the academy. I really didn't care I walked home and went to sleep, I guess I always wake up to early because when I arrived at the meeting spot everyone was tired besides me and Kakashi but we couldn't see how he was in the morning because he was late again. He told us about our mission and told us that it was a survival mission and the rules, then told us only two could win and avoid going back to the academy and I like before didn't care about anything so when he said, "scatter".

I just walked over to a bush and fell asleep. Until a stupid alarm went off and Kakashi yelled, "It's over and we all walked over to him, well Naruto didn't mainly because he was tied to a stomp. Kakashi said, "You all can eat, but not Naruto," then he started to go on about all the things that went on but he didn't have anything on me because nobody knew where I was. So Kakashi just ignored me witch was fine by me, at the end Kakashi gave us another chance that was to start in 30 min.

We ate our lunches until Naruto started to wine about being hungry and Sasuke offered him some food. Then Sakura offered her food I just stared off in to space then got up and stated to walk away but stupid Kakashi came out and said, "You all passed. Those who abandon their mission are garbage, but those who abandon their comrades are even lower than garbage. Everyone can left, but Mavis I would like to talk to you before you leave." Once everyone left Kakashi asked me, "Where did you think you were going?"

I shrugged, "Home."


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry i haven't updated. i have been bussy with graduation requirments. i will post a new chapter for both stories next week. i have to edit the chapter i have done.


End file.
